


Suicide is Painless

by ShaeraHaek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fake Angst, Fluff, Gen, Iwa is worried, Long distance angst, M/M, Oikawa has a sweet tooth, Oikawa is the rock here, Tendou makes a cameo, Ushi and Oikawa are friends, Ushi and his cacti, a song inspired me, and living together, but not really angst, coz same universities, creepy title, even though it´s just something that helps me during the period of thesis writing, fun too, it´s not really about a suicide, just give it a chance, kind of, like 2 hours distance angst, or at least very much hinted relationship, poetic shit about dreams, really - Freeform, really I swear it´s not about suicide, the title is horrible I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/pseuds/ShaeraHaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gummy Worms and Dead Cacti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that helps me relax while writing my bachelor's thesis so don't expect too much. It's probably gonna be pretty short but I promise it has nothing to do with suicide... maybe...
> 
> If you know M*A*S*H* you probably know the song "Suicide is Painless" by Johnny Mandel and I blame it all on that. 
> 
> So, yeah, this is basically a character study... or some shit like that. It's gonna have like 3 chapters max.
> 
> oh yeah, sorry for the errors I have no betas for this

"Iwa, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm..." he squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking the white spots from his vision, "I'm listening," he said, hoping that he sounded more focused than he actually was. He sighed with his head tilted away from the speaker.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem more disinterested in me than usual!" Oikawa complained, his voice gaining that childish sulking tone Iwaizumi hated with passion. He kept telling him it was annoying and stupid and a lot of many other things that were a far cry from anything positive, but since he was the only one who dared to open his mouth on the matter, Oikawa opted to overhear it in favour of annoying the living shit out of him. "Hello! Earth to Iwa!" Oikawa sang into his ear and Iwaizumi realized he's spaced out again.

"Just a headache," Iwaizumi said with a mental curse, already hating the pause on the other side of the line.

"You know, if you need a ride back to the hospital-"

"I'm fine _,_ " Iwaizumi interrupted with a voice he hoped conveyed his pretended eye roll while he tried to force down the guilt for hearing the concern in Oikawa's voice. "It's just late and I'm probably just tired - everybody's been nagging me all day because of it. I just came home from there, let me enjoy it!" he added, sliding sideways on the couch to rest his head against the armrest and stared out of the window at the inky sky.

 

He didn't mind people worrying over him since there usually wasn't much to worry about anyway, but his yearly quota was already reaching its limit. It had its bright sides, he had to admit that - like the gift basket from his schoolmates that was sitting on his dining table and the food containers of home-cooked food from his mother that filled his entire fridge, but today was just too much. He was angry with himself for fooling around in the field like an absolute idiot but Fridays were Fridays, and it meant outing time with a couple of guys from different programs and unwinding after the long week over a few amateur games of volleyball. That day, Iwaizumi made the mistake of taking out his packet of sour gummy worms in front of everyone and refusing to share, which turned the volley into dodgeball and then an impromptu tag game where the promise of gummy worms turned the others into a synchronized pack that chased him across the field and up the bleachers. He vaguely remembered jumping over the railing and then the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground surrounded by the panicked faces of his friends and listening to someone calling nine-one-one. His ass went straight into hospital but after a few head scans, and a few hours of observation, he was free to go home with only a raised finger and a couple of days of forced rest which he was not going to complain about.

 

However, there was a big difference between _people_ and _Oikawa._

 

There was a pause over the line, a sound of rustling and then a soft " _Hajime_ " that made that hair on the back of his neck stand for the entirely wrong reason.

"I'm _fine,_ " Iwaizumi repeated as earnestly as possible, "how is Ushiwaka?" he quickly asked, hoping for a change of topic.

"He's driving me up the wall!" Oikawa yelled almost immediately, adding an exasperated groan and a huff for good measure which had Iwaizumi laughing and congratulating himself for a successful distraction. He listened to the string of complaints and the distinct sound of Oikawa squirming on his bed and punching the pillow every thirty seconds as he re-told the story of a concerned Ushiwaka and his dying window sill cacti which Oikawa swore he hadn't touched. "He keeps looking at me funny whenever I get too close to them!" he complained, his voice muffled, most probably by a pillow. "He's obsessed with them and I know he's blaming me but I haven't done anything wrong! You know that every plant I touch flourishes, right? Right?"  
Iwaizumi snickered and shook his head, "are you sure you haven't overwatered them?"

"Of course I have not! Who do you take me for?"

There was a pause that had Iwaizumi arching an eyebrow.

"You think?" Oikawa questioned, quiet and uncertain, making Iwaizumi laugh. "Stop it, I'm serious!"

"How often do you water them, idiot?"

Another pause, longer this time and Iwaizumi was laughing even harder. "You overwatered them, dumbass!" he gasps between laugher, and Oikawa whined into his ear.

"I only sprayed them with a little bit of water! Oh my God, don't tell Ushijima he's going to stuff me into a trash can!"

"That's what you deserve for killing his plants!" Iwaizumi teased, abandoning his place on the couch to stalk towards the unopened gift basket. He considered turning the lights on but his headache was worsening and he knew that at that point, it was either lights or the call and he really didn't feel like hanging up anytime soon. He quickly scanned the basket, turning it around to get a better look at the contents before he tilted his head to the side to squeeze the phone between his ear and his shoulder to free both his hands.

"But it was only twice a week! Every other plant in this goddamned flat is in top condition except those little prickly-pricks on the sill!" Oikawa tried to justify, the hitch in his breath telling Iwaizumi that he was hurriedly making his way to the window to look at them. "It's surely because they're Ushiwaka's! It's a curse!"

"Did you spray them while you were on the phone?" Iwaizumi asked, prying the red ribbon off the squeaky cellophane as quietly as possible.

"Maybe? Look, I water all the plants while I'm on the phone and none of them are dying-"

"Those are cacti, Oikawa, they don't need that much water," Iwaizumi chided, throwing the ribbon carelessly on the ground. The silent accusation about the many hours Oikawa frequently spent on the phone during nights was left unsaid because Iwaizumi felt partially responsible.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Oikawa asked curiously, no longer interested in Ushijima's plants.

"Unwrapping the gift basket that I've found on my table today."

"Aah, the pity gifts for the guy with the cracked skull - I hope they got you something that's worth the pain." There was a hint of disdain in his voice and a lot of irritation which made Iwaizumi sigh and click his tongue.

"It's not their fault," he reminded, trying to read the label of the wine bottle he took out first, "I ran up the bleachers,  they didn't force me to."

"They forced you to run that way in the first place," Oikawa grumbled, "they're lucky they're not playing volleyball." Iwaizumi unfortunately agreed because he knew that if they had played in an official team, Oikawa would have found a way to organize a match between their two universities, put the guys on the court and bully them with his serves until they cried.

"You're such an asshole," Iwaizumi breathed, slamming a pack of coffee against the table.

Oikawa made a nonchalant sound that usually went hand in hand with a shrug. "At least I don't make you run up dangerous terrains," he said under his breath and cleared the condescending tone out of his voice. When he spoke up next, he was back to his chirpy self, "so, what is in that basket? Is there anything worth coming over in the middle of the night?"

"A bottle of wine, but you are not coming over," Iwaizumi warned as he took out the third packet of gummy worms.

There was a heavy sigh over the line, and then a resigned "alright."

"I'll see you next week, idiot," Iwaizumi reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, hold on... the cow is coming home," Oikawa announced.

"Is he drunk?"

"Probably - he's been out with Tendou again," a pause and a rustle, "I have to go, I think he's having trouble putting the key in the keyhole again."

Iwaizumi sniggered, "you say that as if it's a daily occurrence. Let the man enjoy himself - God knows he needs it."

 

Ushijima wasn't one to drink mindlessly, nor often since he embraced the role of the designated driver, but the monthly outings with his ex-teammates were something he always allowed himself to enjoyed fully. Iwaizumi usually spent the time over at their place, indulging Oikawa while watching the Fifth Element or some other sci-fi movie for the nth time and raiding Ushijima's not-so-secret stash of candy because Oikawa devoured everything gifted to him right away. The first few months were smooth  - Ushijima returned around midnight like the good boy he was, tipsy and a lot more relaxed but still being his clueless, bland little self.  He stopped by to greet them and make a small talk with Iwaizumi much to Oikawa's terror, and then excused himself so he could pass out on the bed. The drastic change came when the second year reared its head in.

 

It was around three in the morning and both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in bed, already on the verge of falling asleep when a violent bang echoed throughout the flat. Oikawa was already up and panicking before Iwaizumi could even register what was going on, pushing him out of the bed and ushering him into the hallway. Armed with his bare fists and a screeching man-child at his elbow, Iwaizumi opened the door only to have a very drunk Ushijima fall through with a pained moan. They took care of him, of course - or rather - Iwaizumi did, while Oikawa cried tears of laughter while Ushijima confessed his love to his legs. Surprisingly, he was a submissive drunk, and not very clingy either, although it took some convincing to make him stop lamenting and letting go of Oikawa's damaged knee.

Only after making sure he was out cold, Iwaizumi allowed himself to join Oikawa's laughing fest on the ground, not knowing that every third Friday night of a month would be just as unforgettable.

 

"Go help him, I'll call you tomorrow." Iwaizumi urged, hanging up after a quick "take care" and a wish of good night. He slid the phone in the pocket of his sweats and finished unpacking the basket, looking at the generous contents, mildly impressed. 

A vibration in his pocket alerted him of a message, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the unnecessary generous donation of gummy worms.

**> >He says tendou taught him new pick up lines**

The next one came within thirty seconds, but Iwaizumi took his time before reading it, making himself comfortable in his bed.

**> >He says he wants to try it out on me**

**> >Im losing my shit he looked me dead in the eye and said "slap me like a volley ball baby"**

 Iwaizumi laughed and sent a few emoticons in return, not bothering to compose a proper reply since Oikawa would be too busy documenting Ushijima to read it anyway. He threw his phone on the bedside table and buried his head into his blissfully cold pillow. The headache pounding in his head was bad but he was too tired to get up again to get a pill.

 

He was sitting in class and trying - and failing - to make a sense of the lecture, reducing it to a column of keywords he could research later. Somehow, he couldn't concentrate at all. The sentences blended into each other, making no sense, and it seemed as if the professor's voice grew louder with every passing minute, making him grind his teeth which only resulted in pain in his jaw that fuelled his already raging headache. He looked around the class, taking in the hunched backs of the people he didn't really know, startling when he noticed a guy sitting right next to him. Quite handsome, he mentally appraised, noticing his dark hair and round, brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" the guy asked rather loudly, making Iwaizumi flinch. "You look horrible." He said with a mischievous smile that contradicted his light and empathetic voice. It was as if he knew exactly what he was going through. Iwaizumi noticed the cane wedged between their seats. "Bad night?" The stranger asked, tilting his head and pointedly looking at him to draw his attention away from it.

"An accident," Iwaizumi sighed, "banged my head yesterday and the headache's killing me."

"I've got some painkillers if you want," the stranger offered, his hand already shoved inside his bag. He gave him the pill and Iwaizumi muttered a quiet thanks, dry swallowing it before the guy could offer him some water.

"What's up with the cane?" he asked, watching the stranger's eyes flicker towards it before flashing another smile that made Iwaizumi's eyes freeze on the dimple in his cheek.

"Fucked up leg," the stranger said with a shrug, "I've always been the bullied cripple."

"What happened?"

 A sigh and another shrug. "I was stubborn."

It seemed that he wasn't going to hear more about that topic anytime soon. "I'm Iwaizumi," he said, offering his hand. The guy looked down at it and then back at him, his smile growing bigger.

"I know."

 

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise and the stranger disappeared, leaving him staring at the bumpy ceiling of his bedroom.  

 


	2. Three Syllables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smex dream denied,Iwa-chan~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thesis progress on hold because I don´t know what to do next....   
> So here, have some IwaOi - the fuel of my life as of late.
> 
> Enojoy!

Iwaizumi sat up and looked around, reaching for his phone. Four in the morning. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and sighed, glad to find out his headache was gone. Putting the phone under his pillow, he clumsily untangled himself from the covers and made a trip to the bathroom, stopping by in the kitchen to quench his thirst with a swing from the milk carton.

He stopped by the window to stare out at the silent city, frowning at the three illuminated windows in the opposite apartment building. Way too late and way too soon, he thought, returning to his bed and promptly falling back asleep.

When he woke up next, it was ten o'clock,  his phone was angrily vibrating on the ground and his headache made him believe someone repeatedly slammed him against the wall while he slept.

 

He silenced the alarm and turned to lie on his back, eyes darting over the spots on the ceiling. It was Saturday and he didn't particularly feel like getting up, even though his eyes were constantly drifting towards the line of the sun that was slowly creeping inside his bedroom. In the end, it was hunger that drove him from under the covers, making him drag his feet towards the fridge. He filled the kettle with water and clicked the switch, preparing a cup of coffee pretty much on reflex. He stared into his over-filled fridge, having a hard time deciding what to have for lunch. Sorting it out with a quick eeny-meeny-miny-moe and grabbing the container that sat right next to the one his finger fell on, he wolfed down whatever was inside too fast to properly taste it. He experimented with drinking coffee while lying down on his couch, watching the birds fly by his window.  The silence was killing him - there was nothing relaxing about it - but the doctor had prescribed the  "absolute calm - no reading, no  TV, no computer, no music" before he released him from the hospital..

 

He stared at the clouds and counted the planes. "Fucking weird dream," he mumbled sulkily, trying to picture the stranger's face. The only thing he remembered properly was the mahogany cane and the white pill. He gave up on the horizontal coffee drinking and finished the cup while sitting straight, longingly looking at his discarded laptop on the other side of the couch. Leaving the cup in the sink, he headed to the bedroom to get his phone, his thumb automatically moving to dial Oikawa's number. The "please try again later" message was nothing surprising so he pocketed the phone, knowing Oikawa would call him back as soon as he was done speaking to whoever was currently  humouring him. He wondered how much time it would take, and came to the conclusion that he could probably make it through his bathroom routine before he got a call back.

 

Just as he expected, the phone rang not five minutes later, announcing Oikawa's call. Iwaizumi hastily threw the towel on the rack and accepted the call with a what he thought was a pretty neutral "hey".

 

"Yaho! Sorry I was talking to Yahaba. Also - woah, bad night? This is not a way to greet someone on this wonderful sunny day!" Oikawa dawdled happily into his ear, and Iwaizumi found out what made his headache worse.

"More like bad morning - afternoon actually, I crawled out of the bed around one."

"Eh? That's a little bit too late," the concerned voice again. Iwaizumi interrupted him before he could start the scolding.

"I was forbidden to touch anything even remotely entertaining so I was lazing around as long as my stomach let me."

"You had breakfast, yes?" Oikawa butted in, making Iwaizumi huff out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he didn't need to know he skipped right to lunch because Oikawa, as an aspiring professional athlete, was a little bit too strict about his breakfast rules.

"Shall I come over? I 'm like twenty-"

"No, no, you stay where you are," Iwaizumi  quickly cut him off, "I fell like I'll go crazy if I don't get out of here."

"It's been one day," Oikawa commented dryly.

"I know, but I want to go out. We can go grab a smoothie and just... hang out." He finished lamely, waiting  for a reply that didn't seem to be coming. "Hello?" he asked, looking at the phone to make sure they hadn't  disconnected - they didn't.

He heard an intake of breath and then, "Iwa, are you alright?" It sounded pretty pitched - Oikawa had been definitely trying to hold back a laugh. "You want to go get a smoothie with me?" he asked incredulously. "You don't like smoothies!"

"I will beat your ass - I like them just fine, I just don't necessarily like them when I have to wait behind you while you try to come up with a blend that could summon Satan if you spilled it on the floor."

"So mean, Iwa!" he was laughing that dumb, melodic, contagious laugh that made Iwaizumi quirk his mouth upwards. "You know what? I'll let you chose for me this time. Meet you in the park in thirty then - don't be late!"

 

Changing into a fresh clean shirt and a pair of jeans took him about thirty seconds but the search for his wallet and earphones made him waste a good portion of the time and although he told himself didn't matter, he did start silently cursing when he realized he forgot his pain-reliever s and had to run back up three flights of stairs to get them. He alternated between a fast walk and a jog all the way to the park, huffing when he spotted a very familiar figure in the distance.

 

"My second favourite person!" Oikawa greeted with the widest grin on his face.

"I'm offended - who's the first?" Iwaizumi retorted with a smile on his own, spreading his arms in an invitation for a hug which Oikawa readily accepted. He took his time answering, carefully running his hand down the back of Iwaizumi's head, grimacing when his finger ran over the bump. 

"Myself of course!" Oikawa chirped, dropping his hand. They both knew it was really Takeru.

"Come on, dumbass, I can't wait for you to taste my concoction."

Oikawa´s smile widened, "you know I love your concoctions." He cooed, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes.

"You're disgusting."

 

 

 

 

A loud honk startled him, making him spin his head around.

 

He was standing in the middle of the crossing, pissing off more people than just the driver in front of him who was very passionate about the repetitive abuse of his car horn. Iwaizumi couldn't see he his face because of the shiny windshield but he saw his arms, and the aggressive gestures he was so very keen on throwing at him were enough to snap him out of his shock. He bowed his head and sprinted towards the sidewalk, tugging his hood over his head when he noticed people staring and whispering behind their hands. He picked up his pace, noticing the already darkening sky with a silent curse. Ducking into the first alley on his way, he slammed his back against the cold brick wall, allowing himself to catch his breath.  He tried to pull out his phone out of the back pocket but he was trembling so much he dropped it almost immediately. He swore at himself and his clumsiness, taking a deep calming breath before picking it up.  

 

He wanted to call someone - he _needed_ to call someone, since he didn't have the faintest idea where he was and how he found himself spacing out in the middle of the afternoon traffic. His first thought was Oikawa because he's been with him - he glanced at the clock - two hours ago. He stared at the screen, biting out a string of courses. Oikawa would eat him alive and send him straight into the nearest hospital if he knew - but then again, blackouts were usually of sign of something-is-not-right. Iwaizumi raked his mind for the most recent memory.

 

 He was ordering a smoothies. He felt amused eyes burning  into his back. He tripped on his own feet when the Oikawa whispered something in his ear. What was it? What were they talking about?

Volleyball, of course.  Oikawa told him that he's already on the official roster even though it's only the second semester. He said his schedule was tiring but it was worth it, and Iwaizumi expected to hear nothing else because Oikawa was a man who loved being busy. He noticed the tension in his shoulders and the little glance to the side when he talked about the official matches though. Something was up - Iwaizumi was sure of it. He knew that deceiving smile and the sigh followed by a tilt of his head - he screwed up during training and he was guilty because of that. He knew he should tell him but he didn't want to worry him. Iwaizumi always hated that side of him. He thankfully got a lot better at taking care of himself ever since he started walking down the professional athletic path but he still had the tendency to forget to rest properly at times. Iwaizumi kept his mouth shut but he couldn't forgive himself a little prod under the table, letting the Oikawa know he understood and was willing to let it go this time. The prod was followed by a kick to his good leg when he started sucking his cup dry while wigging his eyebrows and giving him looks that should definitely not be displayed in public places. He blinked and Oikawa's cheeky, dimpled smile was gone, and his laugh was replaced by the ugly sounds of traffic.

 

Iwaizumi stared at the phone and then fumbled through the contacts.

 

"Hello? Are you home yet?" Oikawa's voice crackled through the speaker after the third ring, making him hold his breath. "Iwa, hello? Are you there? Is something wrong? Hello-o! Can you hear me?"

He listened to Oikawa's frustrated sigh and a soft whiny curse and the line was cut. He let his arm fall to his side, breathing in. The phone whirred into life in his hand suddenly, almost making him drop it again. He stared at the display as the music chirped away, giving it a few seconds before picking up.

"Hey," he said, clearing the scratchy tone from his voice.

"Hey yourself," Oikawa laughed, "did you need anything? You called me!"

"It - I did?" Iwaizumi quickly covered, feeling himself smile when Oikawa whined into his ear. "I think it was a butt dial or something, sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay. Here I was thinking you missed me already!"

"You wish."

"I really do! Hey, is everything fine? You sound kind of.... tense."

Iwaizumi found himself heaving a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I'll see you on Tuesday, or whenever - I still have that wine remember?" he laughed. The sentence felt redundant and awkward but he couldn't help but to make sure.

"Oh yeah, of course! Gotta love the wine date! See ya!" Oikawa sang and hung up.

 

Iwaizumi came home more tired than ever - both physically and mentally, sporting a headache that was twice as bad as the one he had in the morning. He locked up and threw his keys on the kitchen table, immediately reaching for a cup of water to help him swallow another pill. Stripping out of his shirt and jeans did wonders and he thought about taking a shower but he gave up on the idea when he glanced towards his bedroom. He bee-lined to the bed and fell face down with his arms spread wide, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

 

He was standing in a silent, dark hallway that, despite it spaciousness, made him feel uncomfortably claustrophobic. The limited vision annoyed him but it felt as if the dark veil that hung over his eyes has always been like there. There was a soft sigh right next to his ear and he tilted his head to look but something stopped him - a warm pressure against his cheek and something tickling his ear. Someone stood behind him, resting his chin on his right shoulder. There was a music playing somewhere and when he turned his head to look the other way to find the source, he found himself staring at a patch of grass leaves.

"Look at the sky!"

His head whipped around, following the voice. It was that man again - lying next to him on the grass and staring at the sky.

"You're not looking!" he pouted but didn't take his eyes off the stars. "Stop staring at me!" he laughed and finally looked over. He laughed and swung his arm hitting Iwaizumi across his chest with a cane.  

_A dream_ , Iwaizumi thought numbly, staring into the stranger's crinkling eyes.

"Look up idiot!"

Even though it was impossibly hard to tear his eyes away from the man's face, he forced himself to look up only to find himself back in the dark hallway. He staggered, surprised by the chatter that filled the air, hanging around him like a heavy blanket. It wasn't too loud - at least not from the start, but the innumerable conversing voices that blended words into an indistinguishable mass were making his skin crawl.

"Hajime," someone whispered right into his ear. It was low and sensual , almost lewd - sending excited shivers run down his spine. Somehow, he knew he was alone in there. He stood rigidly still as the voice whispered his name over and over again, making his world shrink into three hushed syllables that drowned out the invisible crowd. Oh, how he loved that wanton voice! He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. It was starting to turn into a very good dream.

 

And suddenly, it was gone. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, clicking his tongue. Very disappointing. He was still in the hallway, much to his disappointment but this time, he was standing in front of a double winged door.

He hesitantly pushed it open, revealing a great golden hall lit by bright warm lights and the mysterious handsome man standing in the middle of it. Iwaizumi watched him wave and mutely shout at someone on the other end of the room, a huge happy smile lighting up his face.  He wanted to lean inside and look at them - the person who was lucky to receive such beautiful smile. The voices around him turned into an applause and a chant of the man's name. He could hear it, he knew it but he couldn't say it out loud. As if he was under some kind of damn spell - the three intimate syllables slithered away from his mind before he could open his mouth.

The chanting turned to whispers  and Iwaizumi found himself sluggishly moving forward, closer to the smiling man whose name he knew but couldn't say. When he finally took a step inside the golden hall, the whispers stopped. The man turned his head to look at him, worried and confused. Iwaizumi had an apology on the tip of the tongue but when he opened his mouth to say it out loud, the man's knees gave out, his body hitting the floor with an ominous thud.    

  
"You dumbass," is the last thing Iwaizumi remembers saying before he woke up.

 

The first sentence that popped into his mind as he opened his eyes was "that's stupid." He swallowed the dryness in his mouth and sighed into the pillow, turning to lie on his back.

 

_Fucking annoying,_ he thought bitterly. He'd once read that his dreams contained only people he'd met or seen at some point during his life, but he didn't remember anyone who looked like that (he was sure he wouldn't forget someone _that_ good looking) or had a cane. He raked his memory about the elders of his family, trying to think of anyone who could have had one, but nobody came to his mind.

 

_Just what was his name?_

He gave up on the forced memory-digging in favour of having a breakfast, realizing that his stomach was pretty cramped up from the twelve hour sleep. With a low annoyed growl, he rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

 

He glanced backwards at the clock that hung next to his bedroom door, eyes pausing on the bold number seven the small hand was about to point at. He put the kettle on and took out a pan, throwing himself into cooking up a generous meal that could silence the beast in his stomach.

 

It was going to be a long day.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.... yeah. Do you know who the mystery bishie is?:P Anyway, fluff in the next chapter....although I have no idea when that will come out. Also, a bit more than just fluff.... *clenches fist* the CLIMAX !!!

**Author's Note:**

> (My love for Oikawa is infinite, and he deserves everything good in this world - haterz gon hate)  
> Comments? Kudos?
> 
>  
> 
> Advice about how not to have a mental breakdown during a thesis writing?? (No really, this is how I cope and it works so far - find me on my tumblr and cry with me about Oikawa (shaerahaek))


End file.
